1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle opening detector for internal combustion engine installed in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a micro-computer is used to control an automatic transmission apparatus or fuel amount supplied to an engine of vehicles, throttle opening should be detected as precisely as possible for suitable control. In conventional throttle opening detectors, however, binary code was usually used to indicate throttle opening. In binary code, the indication is divided into 8 steps at 3 bits or 16 steps at 4 bits therefore the accuracy was insufficient to indicate throttle opening.